contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
H
|credits_per_repair = 10 |invuln = 40 |set = 2 |ammotype = .45 ACP |Magazine_capacity = 5 mags. -- 12 rnds. |firemodes = Semi |accuracy = 80 |recoil = 40 |damage = 42 |firerate = 35 |mobility = 74 |reload = 84 |penetration = 15 |effective_range = 32 damage at ≤ 15 meters |maximum_range = 3 damage at ≥ 65 meters }} |accuracy = 80 |recoil = ?? |damage = 36 |mobility = 71 |effective_range = 27 damage at ≤ 15 meters |maximum_range = 3 damage at ≥ 65 meters}} "A tactical modification of the well known german pistol, USP. The HK USP is a serious weapon in skilled hands" : — Description The H&K USP is a tier 2 handgun. Overview The H&K USP is a great semi-automatic pistol available to novice players once they reach level 10. With a cheap credits purchase price, cheap repair costs, and great damage, the H&K USP is a bargain. The H&K USP falls short in larger maps, where damage fall-off and mobility are more important. However, the H&K USP is perfectly competent in smaller maps like Bay 5 or Evac, where it can even outperform some high-level credits-purchasable pistols. The H&K USP has access to its own W-Task and Weapon Customization. Performance Compared to the default pistol, the PM, the H&K USP is far superior at actually dealing damage, though it is inferior in terms of mobility. It is a similar story when comparing the H&K USP to the Sig Sauer P226R. The H&K USP even deals more damage than the Beretta 92two, an otherwise similar pistol from Set 4. Compared to the APS fully-automatic pistol from Set 1, which is credits-purchasable, the H&K USP is inferior at close range due to the ability of the APS to fire in fully-automatic mode, as well as due to its larger magazine size allowing more room for error. However, the much higher damage-per-shot, much higher penetration, faster reload speed, and better effective distance of the H&K USP give it some advantages over the APS. Still, novice players will probably find the APS to be a much more reliable weapon, at least in smaller maps. Compared to the Springfield Operator TRP and S3000 Sphinx pistols respectively from Set 3 and Set 5, the H&K USP is superior in smaller maps. However, these two pistols have higher mobility and lower damage fall-off than the H&K USP, making them superior in larger maps like Old Sawmill. Because the Colt M1911A1 is given to all players for free upon reaching level 20 along with automatic "indestructibility", it can become a good replacement for the H&K USP. The Colt M19A11 features only a 7-round magazine, but it somewhat compensates for this with an extremely quick reload speed and very low damage fall-off. The Colt M1911A1's stock damage is higher than that of the H&K USP but drops significantly lower when both weapons are W-Tasked (unless the user has the Silencer Parts Alignment Skill, in which case the damage will still be higher). W-Task "Additional silencer for USP to proceed on silent special operations. USECs commanders special" : ''— ''Description. Achieving 50 HeadShots with the H&K USP will unlock the W-Task. The H&K USP with its W-Task equipped is renamed to the USP Osprey Tac, which adds a Osprey silencer attachment. Gallery USP_idle.png|USP idle USP_fire.gif|USP firing animation USP_ads_idle.png|USP aiming down sights idle USP_ads_fire.gif|USP aiming down sights fire animation USP_reload.gif|USP reload animation Category:Pistols Category:Semi-Automatic Category:W-Task Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapons